Hispanic Confederation
This country is part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere. |official_languages = Spanish |regional_languages = Portugese, French |demonym = Hispanic |government_type = Federal Republic and Democracy (Strong Democratic Tradition) |ruler = Che Adela |rulertitle = President |govthead = ''Fernando Marques |govttitle = Vice President |govtoff = Congress of Hispanic Peak |offtitle = Legislature |govtoff2 = Supreme Court of Hispanic Peak |offtitle2 = Judicial |govtoff3 = People's Branch of Hispanic Peak |offtitle3 = People's Branch |formation_date = June 22nd, 2012 |formation_event = Foundation |formation_date2 = July 5th, 2012 |formation_event2 = Constitution recognized |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christanity |national_animal = |area = 224,507.25 |population = ~55 million |ethnicity = Spanish, Hispanic, Portugese |allies = Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact |currency = |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = |cctld = .fr |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = |footnotes = |portal = }} Hispanic Peak is a new nation in the alliance of "UCoN" (United Coalition of Nations) and is a friendly nation. It is powerful but plans to use its power only when it has to. Hispanic Peak is a tech dealer and will trade with nations that accept $3,000,000 for 50 tech. Hispanics love the anti-totalitarian state and democracy. Its Currency is the Hispanic Peso, it is about as much as a U.S Dollar. Even then when it has war as an option it is rather more peaceful. It is Declared by some nations and its people as a military and economic regional power and the most powerful in europe. It is a Member of the , even though it does not use the . It is not a communist state however still trades with any nation including communist ones. The only nations its will not trade with is its history of enemy nations. It plans to make it to have the #1 economy in CN. Its supports capitalism. It is not neutral, All The Time, and plans to help allies at war regardless of how powerful the enemy is. It will have economic ties with any nation that makes a fair deal with it ($3,000,000 for 50 tech) . If it feels threatened it will attack the nation causing trouble, and it might conquer it too, but mostly wants peace. Its current leader is Che Adela and has been president since the founding of the nation. There is a chance that Hispanic Peak may be a future superpower along with countries like Bowasia, The People's Republic of Grand China and Antioquia within the decade. The country's military and support confirmed the country's status as the Most powerful Regional power in europe and a possible superpower within the decade. It emerged as the newest country and a permanent member of the , The , The United Coalition of Nations, the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and . The start of the Rise of Hispanic Peak and dissolution of the United States and others now leaves the State of Hispanic Peak as an everlasting powerful nation and a nation with pride. It is also a new leading economic, political, cultural, military, and democratic force in the world. It declared to resign as a candidate for president of UCON. About Nation page (8/01/2012) Hispanic Peak is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 40 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Hispanic Peak work diligently to produce Furs and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Hispanic Peak to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Hispanic Peak allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Hispanic Peak believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Hispanic Peak will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Relations With Other Countries Hispanic Peak has Some large allies . Its a forgiving nation that will forgive nations if they apologize for something they did. Also its largest export is Technology. If you want HP's Tech, Pay HP $3,000,000. Wars Currently HP has no wars going on. However, It is supporting Japan And Midway in the Third Sino-Japanese War. Hispanic Troops marching in the city of Gorgaga Tanks Parked at a military base Formation On June 20, spain announced that it will join portugal and the 2 signed a treaty in Mayamay (close to the border). 2 days later, Spain, Portugal and Andorra united with each other to form Hispanic Peak, to form one united strong nation and to grow their economies. And ever since then, spain has been the country's main economic influence and political view of Hispanic Peak. 'Spain and Portugal's flags flown one more time Hispanic Peak's Standing Army and Military Even though HP is peaceful (most of the time) it still has a strong military divided by branches. ''Hispanic Military Ground Army Branch (HMGAB) The HMGA is the military branch for battles and Invasions on the ground. The soldiers are well trained to keep the battles HP Victorious A chance to win. Also the soldiers at home are cheered on by the entire population of HP, to show how much we love the soldiers. Hispanic Sea Military Branch ''(HSMB) The HSM is the military branch for sea. This includes Navy, Submarines, and Battleships. However it currently has no sea military, so this branch will take place soon in the decade. Hispanic Aircraft Military Branch (HAMB) The HAMB is the military branch for air. if battling isn't an option, then the HAMB will be used to attack the nation and the enemies cities. It has 10 of a kind for each Aircraft, 20 Fighter Aircraft, and 30 Bombing Aircraft, 10 of each kind. So This Branch has 50 aircraft. This branch will grow larger soon as HP buys more aircraft. Hispanic Missile and Nuclear Launch Site Branch (HMNLSB) This is the branch where HP Launches Missiles and Nuclear weapons. There is really not much to say about this branch. Only that this branch can cause the most damage. Economy HP has a very large economy, and exports lots of goods for money, so it is very rich. Some of its largest exports include: Technology Furs Gems Beer Rubber Valuable Spice Plants Toys and Items Its Companies are all time big and The future for Hispanic Peak seems bright as people in Hispanic Peak are earning more and more as time goes by and the stock market seems healthy. Despite collecting lots of money, the goverment supports Tax Cuts and will continue to support Tax Cuts. It has a capitalist economy and does not like communism but will still trade with communist countries. '''Downtown Mayamay, close to the border of Former Spain and Portugal. '''With over 3 million people inside the city, Madrid, the former capital of spain, is the largest city in hispanic peak. It is also one of the largest cities in europe, along with paris, london, berlin, and rome. '''Mayamay, the capital, and Second Largest city in the country. It is a beatiful place and is a worldwide choice for tourists. They have cruises, pools, zoos, and other landmarks and buildings. ---- Politcal Parties Since HP is a Democracy, the nation is divided into political parties. Here is the list of political parties. Hispanic Workers Party New Republic Party Single Party Communist Party Of Hispanic Peak Peoples Libertarian Party No Political Party Transitional Government Party Holidays and National Events Hispanic Peak had some holdays, even non-christian ones despite being a christian believing nation. The holidays are by date order. Janurary 1st = New years eve Janurary 6th = 3 Kings day Feburary 17th = UCoN day Feburary 29th = Extra day (every 4 years) March 17 = St. Patricks Day April 1 = Trickster Day April 5 = Earth Day April 21 = Laws and Protest Day April 22 = Easter May 8 = Mothers Day May 13 = Daughters day June 16 = Fathers day June 20 = Son's day June 22 = Independence Day July 9 = Take your children to work day July 14 = Military Day October 31 = Halloween November 26 = Thanksgiving December 24 = Christmas EVE December 25 = Christmas December 26 = Boxing Day December 31 = New Years EVE Symbols of Hispanic Peak Hispanic Peak has many symbols, each with its own purpose, and those are used around for holidays, birthdays, dedications, speeches, and even more. Hispanic Peak has a list of symbols that they use in special days. The National flag of HP Peace Doves Seal The President Himself Citizens Geography, climate and environment With an area larger than france, hispanic peak is filled with forest. It has lots of wildlife, despite have a low enviorment level. Hispanic Peak's highest point is Hispanic peak (which the nation is named after) and is about 3/4 the size of the highest mountain and is a national landmark of HP. Its wet sometimes, like the weather of the floridian peninsula, becuase its always raining. Sometimes it can get very hot, even when it is not close to the equator of planet bob. Sometimes, although it is very rare, it might snow. It has lakes and rivers, which provide water for the citizens. National Landmarks and beauty HP wasn't a dull boring country. Instead, it had beauty that can attract thousands of tourists into the country . These landmarks include, mountains, statues, the president's house, and more. Religion Hispanic Peak is a christian nation, most of their people are believers of jesus christ. However a recent statistics check, saw that 23% (or over 1/5th) of all hispanics are non-christian believers. There are also jews, muslims, hindus, and others to. 77% of all hispanics are christian believers. About 4% of citizens don't believe in any religion. The Hispanic National Anthem The Hispanic National Anthem Is Called 'The Army Goes Rolling Along '. Lyrics First to fight for the right, And to build the Nation’s might, And The Army Goes Rolling Along Proud of all we have done, Fighting till the battle’s won, And the Army Goes Rolling Along. Then it’s Hi! Hi! Hey! The Army’s on its way. Count off the cadence loud and strong (TWO! THREE!) For where e’er we go, You will always know That The Army Goes Rolling Along. Valley Forge, Nations’s ranks, San Juan Hill and Patton’s tanks, And the Army went rolling along Minute men, from the start, Always fighting from the heart, And the Army keeps rolling along. Men in rags, men who froze, Still that Army met its foes, And the Army went rolling along. Faith in God, then we’re right, And we’ll fight with all our might, As the Army keeps rolling along. ---- Map Images Map Of Hispanic Peak Map Of Hispanic Peak Map Of Hispanic Peak Allies Hispanic Peak is mainly a diplomatic nation, And has large allies which is on the list below 3DS fans Israeli Territories Usagi Pacific America Namayan kingdom of india Hinland Link http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=501466 Post-Dissolution Sphere Category:Spanish-speaking nations Category:Nations of Europe Category:Democracy Category:Christian nations Category:Spanish-speaking nations Category:Nations of Europe Category:Democracy Category:Christian nations Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere